Miedo a amarte
by Akari.MyAngel
Summary: kagome una super diseñadora de modas vuelve a reencontrarse con Inuyasha que la engaño hace un tiempo y ahora quiere venganza, pero hayy algo que no se lo permite...sera que aun la ama? Descubrelo CAP 2
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comenzo siendo un Rol que hicimos una amiga y yo y ps empezamos aponerla enuna pagina pero esta salio de funcion y ahroa decidimos adaptarla a el anime de Inuyasha XD asi que espero que les guste O!!

**MIEDO A AMARTE**

**By Akari MyAgnel y Rebe chan**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche de glamur en Hollywood había un desfile de pasarela, luces por doquier, estrellas, súper modelos, grandes empresarios de ropa y marcas una música electrónica se escuchaba retumbar mientras modelos salían esplendorosas con sus trajes de gala, casual y demás líneas; enseñando sus hermosas curvas al final se presento la genio de la línea que con cariño y una gran sonrisa recibió los aplausos del publico hacia su tan deseada línea de ropa ... Al terminar el espectáculo hubo una fiesta de celebración y como hablamos del mundo de la moda esta tiene todos sus defectos y sus excesos.

- dame otra coa de vino - dijo una mujer de piel broceada sentada en la barra del bar tenia cruzadas las piernas y un corto vestido negro lujoso mientras su cabello negro caía hasta su cintura a su lado había otra persona

- ya es suficiente- le regaño, era la creadora de la línea, una joven de unos 22 con cabello mas debajo de los hombros negro como la noche y ojos de un gris intenso, muy raro. Traía un vestido azul marino, que dejaba mostrar sus piernas y descubierta su espalda.

-déjame en paz Kagome...-dijo la chica haciendo un ademan y bebiendo la copa de un solo trago se levanto tambaleando

La joven la vio con reproche y se levanto sujetándola para evitar que cayera- tienes que dejar de beber eres una modelo por dios si alguien te ve así podrías arruinar tu carrera-

- que diablos dices Kagome...-agarrándose de una silla por que perdía el equilibrio vio un chico sonreírle desde el lugar de baile y ella se acomodo el cabello y se soltó de Kagome- oye voy a Bailar también vendrás- mientras la miraba con algo de reproche...- y quiero divertirme sabes que adoro estar de fiesta

Si pero eso no significa que te pongas ebria no hagas ninguna tontera Sango- le regaño como usualmente hacia

- ya déjame si haz tu vida no te preocupes por la mía- dijo ya completamente ebria después de haber bebido otra copa y lanzarla al suelo para que el fino cristal se quebrara-ahora déjame y no me esperes esta noche- caminando torpemente hasta el joven y sonriéndole picaronamente mientras este la atajaba de la cintura

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza " que aria con ella" si seguía así arruinaría su carrera como casi lo había echo con la suya pero esta no la escuchaba ya no sabia que mas decirle, vio a la chica irse y pidió a uno de los guardias que la vigilara y cualquier cosa la llamara era tarde y tenia que terminar unos cuantos cortes para mañana por lo que dispuso a irse

Sango se quedo bailando con el joven este luego la llevo a una arte oscura de la sala de fiesta saco una bolsita con algo blanco Sango sonrió al verlo-hace tiempo que no lo hago- dijo con ojos llenos de emoción

No tiene nada de malo un poco no te hará daño- le sonrió con convencimiento

La chica volvió a sonreír tomo la tarjeta que el tenia y una pequeña pajilla coloco la pajilla en su nariz y aspiro fuertemente el polvo blanco quedándole después una sensación volátil de mareo y de felicidad tomo al joven de las solapas de su camisa y le estampo un enorme Beso en los labios para luego empujarlo y salir de nuevo a la pista de baile

El sonrió de satisfacción y guardo sus manos en sus bolcillos su misión estaba echa ahora solo faltaba seguirla, y así lo hizo - déjeme que la lleve a su casa bella dama- le dijo por detrás

-para que - ella rio y algo mareada mientras bailaba x toda la pista- estoy bien, quedémonos aquí todo lo que sea

- jaja si, me encantaría pero temo que...- miro como la gente se retiraba ya, la fiesta había terminado- la fiesta ya acabo y no me gustaría que se quedara sola

- ahhhh que triste bueno ok... vamos a mi departamento..-dijo con algo de decepción...mientras salía sin que el le hubiera dicho hasta su auto y quitaba la alarma para encenderlo- jaja... -rio ella al escuchar el sonido de la alarma al ser quitada

- déjeme conducir por favor- extendió su mano amablemente para que le diera las llaves

-no-dijo como niña caprichosa y riendo- tú ni siquiera sabes donde vivo así que ya deja-volvió a escucharse como niñita remilgosa

- bueno usted puede guiarme no me gustaría que tan bella dama se lastimara déjame conducir si..?- tomo sus manos delicadamente y se acerco a su rostro con ojos seductores, con cuidado le quito las llaves y la cargo para llevarla a la otra puerta y abrírsela- pase por favor

- que caballero...bueno la calle es los ángeles edificio las aves torre 1-2-6- dijo ella riendo mientras se sentaba en el asiento de su carro mientras el encendía el auto ella cerro los ojos un momento y recostó su cabeza al hombro de el quedándose dormida

- valla, valla, esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé...- tomo su celular y marco un numero- esta todo listo la llevare a su casa- informo mientras seguía conduciendo

Condujo hasta la dirección indicada y la cargo llevándola al piso y al departamento y toco la puerta para ver si alguien se encontraba

La puerta fue abierta casi al instante el solo sonreía con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos

- quien.. quien es usted?- pregunto Kagome en primera instancia había estado preocupada por su amiga y pensó que era ella pero en cambio vio al joven ahí parado, cuando bajo un poco la mirada vio a Sango y casi le da un infarto- Sango pero que le paso??- preocupada se acerco a ella

- esta dormida bebió mucho creo-dijo el mientras la muchacha abría un poco los ojos y veía a Kagome. sus ojos están algo rojos la amiga noto de inmediato que había ocurrido- estara bien si descans un poco

Claro...- estaba molesta y vio al joven con desconfiansa pongala en el sofa por favor- le dio paso a que entrara y la dejara en el lugar indicado

el joven paso y la coloco en el sofa con delicadeza- bueno creo que mucha divercion para ella-dijo sonriente

si ya lo creo su pongo que manejo me daria sus llaves?- dijo con cortesia sin embargo raviava por dentro

- claro- mientras le pasaba las llaves del auto- bueno fue un placer- saliendo del apartamento con una sonrisa en los labios..

ella lo acompaño y cerro la puerta para luego voltear a su amiga y fue hasta el sillon para despertarla- Sango ! SANGO!!-la sacudia

Esta se desperto algo somnolienta todavia el efecto estaba sobre ella y la veia algo borrosa- ahh queee...

Sango como pudiste prometiste dejarla!!-

-de que me estas hablando sueltame..-dijoj ella quitandose a la chica de encima

Sango no puedo permitirte que arruines tu vida si no dejas de drogarte te prohibire modelar!! me oyes!! - la amenazo

- si como...-pero no pudo decir mas salio como un rayo hasta el baño y comenzo a vomitar aferrandose al inodoro mientras votaba todo el alcohol de su orgnismo

- Kagome la sigio preocupada vigilo que no se hiciera daño y la ayudo a lavarse poniendo la en su cama ...- hay amiga detesto que te hagas esto -

La chica estaba algo palida y sudorosa- ya calma Kag estoy bien- dijo la otra con una risita tonta

Esta suspiro y la arropo ya duerme hablaremos en la mañana- dicho esto salio de la habitacion cerrandola puerta llendose a su propia habitacion

- al dia siguiente Kag le preparo las aspirinas y un vazo de agua y fue hacia la habitacion de Sango poniendo las dos cosas en su mueble

-ahh ciento que mi cabeza explotar-dijo esta quejandose con una mano en la cabeza y con otr se apoyaba en la cama- que paso anoche por que me siento tan tan mal

por que? te dire por que tomaste litros de alcohol a ti organismo mas esa porquería!! te lo dije anoche y te lo diré ahora si te vuelvo a encontrar en esa situación te prohibiré el desfilar !!- dijo molesta ya no sabia que mas hacer

- que...pero que yo ni siquiera recuerdo que paso estaba bailando con un chico y de repente todo se me nublo de que porquería mes estas hablando hace años que no he vuelto a consumir ya estoy limpia- dijo esta incrédula y con un dolor de cabeza inmenso

- en serio ? bien podemos hace r la prueba- respiro y se calmo un poco- no quiero verte tomar ni un mililitro de alcohol Sango estas advertida lo hago por tu bien- la miro con extrema preocupación

- prueba de que de que me estas hablando... demonios como llegue aquí -dijo la chica mareada y ofuscad mientras bebía las píldoras

- será mejor que te calmes y descanses un poco mas iré a la agencia y llevare los cortes necesito la ropa lista antes del próximo desfile no vallas a la practica de hoy les diré que te sientes mal- la miro comprensivamente y se volteo para ir a la puerta

- como quieras- mientras se acostaba de mal humor de nuevo en la cama y tiraba el vaso a la pared enojada

Kagome escucho el ruido pero decidió ignorarlo tomo las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento conduciendo hacia la agencia...

Un joven rubio estaba estacionado frente al edificio sonrió al ver el carro de la mujer que ya antes conocía salir a toda velocidad

Kag llego a la agencia y bajo el material que llevaba asentándolo en la mesa se dirigió a sus subordinados- quiero estos vestidos armados antes de este viernes desacuerdo no quiero fallas aquí están los planos de cada uno, Sango se siente mal el día de hoy así que faltara a la practica avisen a las modelos que practicaremos en 15 minutos

el hombre había bajado del auto estaba vestido todo de negro y llevaba unas gafas igualmente negras entro al edificio y sin escuchar a la recepcionista subió hasta el 5 piso en donde la ente iba de un lado para otro con telas modelos y demás

- Bien empecemos- se escucho la voz de Kagome- las quiero todas aquí escuchen me desacuerdo- las modelos estaban en media luna frente a ella- en este evento desfilaran mis diseños mas elegantes así que es lo que quiero elegancia, status, elite, quiero que figuren todo eso en su andar pero al mismo tiempo comodidad estilo y carisma, sientan el diseño y sientan lo que quieren hacer sentir, ahora pónganse sus atuendos las veo en el escenario en 30 minutos-

El entro y vio a esas hermosas mujeres de todos los tonos de piel posible de colores de cabello y estaturas, se acerco a ella era el momento del reencuentro….

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí el segundo capitulo, como les dije esta es una historia que hicimos una amiga y yo que inicio como un rol, oviamente XD con personajes diferentes, y decidimos adaptarlo al anime de inuyasha así que si se me escapa alguna característica o nombre me disculpo, y lo mismo si como que algunas cosas se pierden por que como me borraron doc en mi compu perdimos algunos cap y ps como que stamos recontruyendo xD. Sin mas que decirles aquí les dejo el capitulo espero sus comentarios O

**CAPITULO 2**

Entonces la vio a ella como siempre una falda pegada negra una camisa de vestir blanca y algo abierta, sus piernas largas, estaba delgada algo ojerosa pero siempre le encantaba verla trabajar le causaba una sensación que era una mujer dominante...camino lentamente alrededor de la pasarela

- buenos días- dijo el con voz ronca ya casi en el oído de ella ya que no lo había notado entrar

Esta revisaba unos papeles en su carpeta por lo que se asusto por el inesperado saludo volteando molesta a ver quien era, cuando lo hizo soltó la carpeta, cayendo esta al suelo...- que haces aquí- fue lo primero que salió

-ahhh es que no te agrada verme- dijo el chico, de cabellos negros y largos dando una sonrisa mientras sus ojos ambar relucían ante el brillo de las luces luminosas de la pasarela-estas hermosa sabes-sonriéndole aun mas

- gracias pero estoy segura que no has venido a dar opinión a mi aspecto y si es así permíteme que tengo cosas que hacer- se agacho a recoger la carpeta y camino dejándolo atrás

Hizo un leve gruñido "sigue igual de terca" pensó el caminando tras de ella con paso elegante y masculino-oye Kag… estoy aquí para hablar de la línea de ropa de tu nueva colección ya sabes gajes del oficio- dijo mientras la seguía

- esa línea es exclusiva y no doy información de ella, tengo todos los derechos y no la venderé a nadie- apretó el botón del ascensor y lo espero los números subían...

-bueno querida no entiendo tu hostilidad hacia mi...pero sabes que estas de urgencia necesitas negociar esa línea y mi compañía puede ayudarte-dijo el colocándose los lentes sobre su cabello negro y viendo los números el ascensor

no necesito de tu compañía, puedo mantener esta línea y esta agencia, voy con poco pero con paso seguro- ahora si me permites- sonó el elevador y las puertas se abrieron- tengo un desfile que organizar y unas modelos a las que guiar- entro en el

antes de que las puertas se cerraran el sostuvo el ascensor y entro en el- bueno haz lo que quieres de igual manera tengo que ver a alguien aquí-dijo confiado aunque por dentro la quería como que matar ¿como se le podía negar a esa petición?

- alguien?- lo miro con el seño fruncido- si te descubro saliendo con una de mis modelos me conocerás de verdad Inuyasha!!- le advirtió

-bahhh... eso que celosa...??...además todas las modelos de esta agencia están como se dice... ahh si deliciosas-dijo el con una sonrisa cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador y el saliendo- cuídate Kagome

Ella se quedo parada viendo como salía apretando los puños como lo odiaba ganas no le faltaron de arrojarle la carpeta que sostenía en la cabeza a ver si así se arreglaba

-oye Kag te digo algo mas...-dijo el con una sonrisa cínica antes de irse- tu amiguita la modelo esa si esta dioosss como ella quiere

Eso por un momento las saco de sus pensamientos- no te atrevas a acercártele- detuvo las puertas de elevador y salió de el

-por que no ella acepta a quien quiera cuando sea... uff eso se de ella dios ni te cuento...solo con un buen impulso ella hará lo que sea por quien le de lo que mas necesita-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo a la joven señorita de arriba abajo

- ella no es así!! te lo repito Inuyasha no te le acerques no permitiré que arruine su carrera ni cometa mis errores NINGUNO!!- resalto

-crees que fui un error?-mientras alzaba una ceja- Kag hace meses que degastes de llamarme al celular... sabes ya no molesta cuando comparto con otras, eras realmente molesta-sabiendo que daría justo en el clavo a la chica- seguro que haber terminado conmigo es lo que te a dado esa mala suerte ahora con tus nuevos diseños

le lanzo una bofetada!- no seas egocéntrico, y un cínico!!

-jaja ...pobre Kag -dijo el sujetándose la mejilla pero riendo a carcajadas- bueno mejor me voy tengo que ver a mi cita de las 12 y ya estoy algo tarde

ella le miro molesta "maldito egocéntrico don Juan mujeriego, y completo imbécil"- se volteo y se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor para dirigir a las modelos fue una tortura para ellas y todos en el set estaba enojada y quien se le acercaba recibía una buena llamada de atención y cada error hacia que repitieran todo una y otra vez nunca la habían visto así al menos no en algunos meses,...

Regreso a su casa manejando casi a todo lo que daba el auto (suerte que no se estrello) y aporreo la puerta al entrar

- y a ti que te sucedió?-dijo Sango al verla enojada mientras tomaba un vaso de leche tibia eso la hacia sentirse mejor- quieres un poco-le ofreció a la otra joven

ella tomo el bazo de leche y tomo un poco- necesito algo mas fuerte- tomo café y lo empezó a preparar- mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo...

- que te paso Kag nunca te he visto así de enojada-dijo la chica arreglándose la melena negra

- nada no paso nada perdona estoy tensa es todo-

-ajam y yo naci ayer... y soy una estrella desde los dos.. no me ves las alitas soy familia de campanita-hablándole en tono irónico-vamos cuéntame este comportamiento en ti no es normal

ella escucho todo eso y empezó a reír - ja ja ja nada, nada me encontré con un ogro y me contagio sus malas vibras es todo- le sonrió- ahora dime como te sienteso:p/o:p

- que ogro habrá sido eso?-dijo pensativa- bueno yo estoy bien no tengo nada que no me haya ocurrió antes y que no haya superado-mientras se serbia un vaso de agua fría y se lo tomaba de una sentada- consumí cierto?- mirando a su amiga preocupada y algo entristecida

dime Kag consumí o no?- mientras la manos le temblaban

- así es pero creo que fue mas causa del alcohol, no quiero que toques una gota de alcohol me oyes? no quiero que arruines tu carrera-

-lo siento...no recuerdo nada de anoche...solo se que la inmensa se que me carcome es resultado de que estuve consumiendo-dijo la chica mientras se le ensombrecían un poco los ojos- bueno ya basta tienes que decirme por que estas así y dímelo ya recuerda que soy muy perseverante

aaa déjalo ya no tiene caso- le quito importancia bebiendo su café solo recordar a ese sujeto le hervía la sangre la enojaba de una manera impresionante

-fue Inuyasha?-dijo la chica tratando de adivinar esa cara una vez la vio llena de lagrimas por ese tipo así que lo mas seguro era eso

Kag se atraganto con el liquido derramando un poco en su blusa blanca- cof cof te dije que ese nombre no se menciona en este departamento- le recordó a la chica buscando algo para limpiarse- aaa era mi blusa favorita

-hahahahahaha Kag... olvida a ese hombre si no te doliera mas no le tuvieras tanto rencor... te digo algo amiga... creo que todavía lo quieres

- claro que no, quedo en el pasado lo que me fastidia es que valla a molestarme en mi trabajo y se de aires de gran empresario sabelotodo cabeza dura si no fuera por que me controlo le hubiese aventado la carpeta en el enorme globo inflado que es su cabeza ahí mismo- dijo explotando ya

- si te controlas muy bien-mirándola con algo de gracia, Sango se levanto-creo que necesitaras algo un poquito mas cargado el café cierto- buscando en la alacena todo-y eso que hacia en la compañía eso es algo raro segura que esta todo bien

- el idiota quiere comprar la línea nueva- acento la taza de café en la mesa- ese arrogante nunca le venderé nada echo por mis manos, dijo cosas de que lo necesitaba ja! cuando necesitemos de el estaré 100metros bajo tierra-

- y no lo necesitamos?-dijo Sango echando otra cucharada de café al parecer esto era como para que quedara despierta y fuera tan amargo posible- por que si no es necesario la compañía no corre riesgo pero recuerda de como están los accionistas ahora de todo se quejan

Kag respiro pesadamente- lo se pero… Cualquier otro menos el!- termino diciendoo:p/o:p

-pero el tiene buen dinero amiga... y por mas que se le deteste se le necesita cierto- ya había terminado el café súper extra fuerte y le paso una taza bien humeante a Kagome.-que mas dijo por que el molesta con su presencia, pero sus palabras son como espinas para ti

- nada- respondió fríamente tomando del café pensando es sus palabras haciendo que no sintiera el amargo sabor-

-segura, ese nada me suena tan familiar de donde lo conozco a si... me recuerda cuando dijiste que su relación iba de maravillas y que serian felices por siempre, ese es el nada que conozco- mientras se sentaba con otra taza de café

si ceja brinco como un pequeño tic- ya estuvo bien basta de preguntas deberías tenerme mas respeto ya que mas que tu amiga soy tu jefe y representante así que esta conversación acaba aquí- había terminado su café y se cruzo de brazos

- terca-rio por lo bajo Sango- bueno si eso dices yo saldré se que hay unas maravillosas tiendas en una hermosa rebaja y por mas que sea quiero ver que tal... seguro hasta ropa me regalaran-dijo la chica mientras iba a cambiarse la pijama

- espera no iras sola- le informo- espera que me cambie de blusa- no la dejaría sola y menos con Inuyasha rodeando su empresa como buitre no señor!!

-ok-dijo algo contenta se hecho un baño de agua helada y luego se vistió con unos jeans bien pegados una blusa muy pegada y una torerita marrón junto con botas se coloco unas gafas de sol y unos aretes bien grandes- ya estoy lista dijo en la sala -se que en saho es la barata vayamos de una vez... -sacando las llaves de su auto

Kag salió bañada igual con un vestido fresco de verano azul claro con un largo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias altas elegantes blancas y unos lentes azules, dándole una apariencia fresca- listo vámonos

- vámonos- tiro para atrás su cabello y abrió la puerta- aprovechemos antes que los mejores modelos se vallan

- ok -bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y subieron al auto escarabajo azul de Sango llegar a las tienda era cuestión de segundo vieron la gente a montones en la calle que compraban como idiotas en todos lugares- a veces este negocio me asquea

- ja ja ja lo impresionante es que la mayoría no sabe elegir y se lleva lo que los demás compran, esto es un arte así que.. Seamos artistas quieres- le guiño el ojo con gracia y se puso los lentes-

- es cierto - coloco una estación de radio casi a todo volumen para luego ver la tienda a mas adelante desacelero y se estaciono justo al frente apago el auto y se quito los lentes -hemos llegado al paraíso-

- buena elección! hoy mi día ha sido tan estresante que con esto se me quita A COMPRAR!!- se bajo del auto con puso los lentes en su cabeza- entrando a la tienda

Sango rio ante el comentario y entro con ella .. había todo tipo de personas hay dentro pero enseguida que ellas entraron las vendedoras ubicaron su atención en ellas y desgraciadamente la fama de Sango trajo Fotógrafos indeseados

-diablos...- Kag jalo a Sango hacia los vestidores y se ocultaron ahí- el precio dela fama quédate aquí te traeré la ropa de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo ... pero por que me quitas de mis fans sabes que adoro la atención-dijo algo divertida

- por que me gusta pasear tranquila además, capas y terminan sacándonos con todos ellos al rededor - le guiño el ojo con complicidad

-jaja tonta-rio Sango probándose un vestido rojo muy elegante vio una vitrina y se le ocurrió una idea brillante mientras se mordía los labios arreglo la vitrina e una forma tal como estilo pasarela

Kagome regreso con otra ropa y le vio- ja ja que haces?

- divertirme-dijo la chica mientras acomodaba todo rápidamente unos cuantos Fotógrafos estaban reunidos en la vitrina Sango paso con paso decidido y elegante modelando la ropa y dando Besos y sonrisas a quien la Fotografiara

esta no cambia- negó con la cabeza como si viera a una niña pero sonriendo

- poso cada ropa que se había probado ya tenia un buen publico afuera sonrió abiertamente y luego salió de la vitrina cerrándola con una pequeña cortina que había- ya me divertí lo suficiente -rio estruendosamente

bien y dime con todo esto que llevaras?- pregunto levantando una cejao:p/o:p

- este ammm creo que me vas a matar-dijo Sango con una sonrisa- no me llevare nada es que todo es tan...- haciendo un gesto de que va todo paso de moda

- ja ja ja ja bueno en ese caso vámonos - rio divertida tanto para nada ja ja en serio que no tenia remedio

creo que te he maleducado- comento kagome

- que va! para nada soy la mejor en educación . Pero para que no te sientas mal te compre algo mientras tratabas de quitar a los paparazzi-dijo riendo en el auto con una bolsita pequeña

- algo? no que todo estaba- imito la cara anterior de Sango

- jaja pero esto no es ropa ábrelo no seas tonta-dijo Sango riéndose de ella- y por favor no me imites-rio ella-que falta de originalidad ciertamente estas perdiendo tu toque jaja

ja ja ja niña mas respeto- le regaño con el dedo- veamos... tomo la bolsa y la abrió viendo el contenido- valla... -abrio los ojos

es muy hermoso... no debiste hacerlo- comento poniéndoselo- pero me queda bien gracias- sonrió

- es un dije en forma de estrella al verlo me acorde de ti eres una estrella muy importante -dijo Kagome-eres mi único modelo a seguir

- aras que me cohíba, gracias aunque creo que como modelo a seguir debo esforzarme mas-

-que va, que va... eres la mejor... vayamos a comer algo estoy hambrienta-mientras daba una vuelta en "u" para ir hasta los cafés y restaurantes

- esta bien se me antoja comida italiana yo invito-

- vale... pero me gustaría invitar yo sabes como soy de terca –

Recorrieron con la vista los restaurantes hasta que se detuvieron en uno que estaba algo abarrotaos de gente Sango se estaciono entusiasmada bajo arreglándose el cabello la mitad de los hombres voltearon a verla y las mujeres la miraban con envidia

- entre todos el mas abarrotado de gente- suspiro Kagome- disculpe quisiéramos entrar- le dijo al recepcionista

-sabes que adoro el publico -dijo la chica con una sonrisa al recepcionista que al verla sin decir mas trato de ubicar una mesa para las dos- ves es fácil

ja ja - rio un poco, luego siguieron a la recepcionista a que las ubico en un muy buen lugar...- hermosa vista-

- sii la mejor...para lo mejor-presumió la chica- bueno veamos que comeré esto hambrienta- ubico al mesonero y comenzó su orden primero una entrada e ensalada con agua mineral para seguir de una rica pizza napolitana de doble queso y terminar con una torta de tres capas de Chocolate, y tu que pedirás?

- engordaras recuerda que comer demasiado es malo mantén la dieta del nutriólogo- le regaño

- si, si que me salga hoy no quiere decir que engorde de por vida- dijo la chica Comiendo su ensalada cesar- esta divina debes probarla

- yo quiero una ensalada y un fetushinni- pidió Kagome- y un jugo de naranja-

-yo ya hubiera pedido medio restaurante si es por el hambre que tengo- dijo la chica bebiendo de su agua mineral en eso al ver a la puerta una mujer peli negra venia abrazada a un hombre que le parecía conocido de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes- Kikyo aquí??-dijo asombrada- seguro esta de regalada hoy

Kagome volteo a ver- vamos no te expreses así de tus compañeras-

- sabes muy bien como es kikyo -.¬...hace una semana me hiso resbalar de la pasarela

- vamos eso fue un accidente- replico Kagome que le costaba desconfiar en sus modelos

- por favor!! es una arpía trata a las demás como basura!! se cree famosísima ...oye reconoces al hombre que esta con ella creo que lo he visto en algún lugar-dijo Sango

no.. no lo he visto..- dijo viéndolo

- y bien donde te quieres sentar?- le pregunto el chico a kikyo

-ahh mira la súper modelo-dijo con voz chillona y alzando una ceja depilada, Sango la vio con una mirada asesina

- ahhh hola señora Kagome- viendo a la diseñadora con gracia y sonriendo

- por favor Kikyo deja el "señora" no soy muy mayor que tu- le sonrió incomodao:p/o:p

El chico miro a quienes se refería y tosió un poco- que te parece si vamos por ahí- señalo una mesa lejos de donde estaba Sango

-ahhh no, me gustaría compartir con ellas casi no puedo hablar en la agencia Sango se mantiene muy ocupada admirándose a si misma-dijo divertida, Sango crispo los puños y sostuvo el tenedor con fuerza mientras trataba de recordar donde conocía ese hombre

- un gusto saludarlas usted es la diseñadora Kagome de la corto no es así? encantado de conocerle, mi nombre es Miroku- le beso en la mano tratando de que Sango no lo reconociera

-ahh pero si eres tierno Miroku-.dijo Kikyo con la voz mas chillona todavía Sango la vio con algo de descontento y se cruzaba ligeramente de brazos y soltaba la cola y dejaba su largo cabello caer

- es muy educado eliges bien Kikyo- comento Kagome

- el chico se le quedo viendo un rato- le habían ordenado vigilar a esa chica, y esperaba que no recordara que era el quien el dio aquella droga-

-si verdad es lo mas dulce y tierno que hay- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte

- me harán vomitar -dijo Sango en un susurro

- y usted debe ser la señorita Sango es un gusto igualmente conocerla- la saludo de la misma forma que a Kagome

la chica trato de verle los ojos dios que familiar se le hacia- disculpe creo conocerlo... lo he visto en algún lado

- no creo recordaría haber conocido a tan bella dama- sonrió el chico

- otro que cae"- pensó Kagome divertida al ver la cara de Kikyo

- jum!- dijo Sango viendo a Kikyo con altivez

- bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Kikyo jalando al joven del brazo- que tenga buen dia seño…quiero decir "señorita Kagome"- dijo con algo de burla- con su permiso

Dicho esto se alejo con Miroku que dio una reverencia rápida.

Después de comer Sango y Kagome decidieron regresar a las oficinas pues por el enojo Kagome se le habían olvidado algunas cosas, entraron al oscuro edificio, ya había caído la noche, Sango se quedo en el pasillo y Kagome entro a su oficina pero inmediatamente fue atacada por alguien siendo sujeta por la espalda- aah!- grito asustada

Oye Kag que paso?- pregunto Sango entrar a buscarla-pero que...- no dijo mas por que la otra figura la golpeo en el rostro y esta cayo pesadamente al suelo

la figura de negro tomo unos papeles comenzó a revisar todos los estantes y a regar los papeles al suelo- donde esta -se escucho una voz gruesa siendo imitada

- búscalo aaa!!- Kagome había mordido al sujeto lo que hizo que la empujara golpeándola con la pared- maldita! donde están!- bramo furioso

-no se de que hablan aquí no ha y nada!!- reto esta

-dinos o la modelito aquí se lleva la parte dolorosa-dijo la otra persona cogiendo a Sango del cabello mientras esta se quejaba y le sangraba la nariz

- vamos linda solo queremos tus diseños y no lastimaremos a nadie- insistió el hombre a Kagome, ella aprovecho que estaba en el suelo y le patio el pie para hacerlo caer luego echo su polvo a los ojos de la otra atacante haciendo que no vea y jalo a su amiga- vamos Sango corre...

Sango se quejo de nuevo la sangre estaba por toda su cara y manchaba el suelo- ve tras ellas idiota-grito una voz chillona

el hombre se levanto y las siguió

- vamos, vamos- Kagome apretaba constante el botón del elevador- Sango estas bien? eso luego se cura ahora concéntrate en huir de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo- se escucho la voz nasal de la chica-pero duele muchísimo sabias...vamos por las escaleras el elevador no llegara a tiempo

-Vuelvan!!- se escucho la voz del hombre, Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a jalar a Sango por las escaleras- donde están los guardias?

-no se, no soy psíquica soy modelo...-dijo Sango adolorida mientras se rompía la blusa para taparse la nariz

Se escuchaban que tiraban todas las cosas al suelo y gritos de frustración

Pronto Kagome sintió que alguien la sujetaba del cabello- aaaaaa!!- grito-

- dinos donde están los diseños- era la voz del hombre

-suéltala -dijo Sango dándole una patada con las botas puntiagudas en la pierna del hombre que grito de dolor- vámonos!!

Kagome se soltó pero el sujeto quiso evitar que huyeran y en un vano intento sujeto la blusa de Kagome lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuese en sima de Sango lo que las hizo caer, Kagome termino amortiguando el golpe sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo pronto sonido de pasos subiéndose escucho eran los guardias y la policía que llegaba

- rápido no hay tiempo salgamos de aquí!!- grito el hombre que fue por su compañera saliendo por una de las ventanas que llevaban ala escalera de emergencia

-Kag, Kag...-gritaba Sango- estas bien amiga??-mortificada por la caída había sido fuerte

duele...- se quejo poniendo su mano sobre su brazo derecho sentía un dolor agudo y casi no podía moverlo

están bien? señorita Sango?- pregunto uno de los guardias mas ancianos- que le ha pasado? - pregunto viendo la sangre en su ropa- oh dios mío señorita Kagome!! hay heridos !! ayuden a las señoritas- ordeno el guardia a sus subordinados

- como lo siento esto no hubiera pasado pero esas personas fueron muy listas y no nos fijamos hasta que oímos los gritos- se disculpo el anciano

- ahhh por dios de mi no se encarguen vean a la jefa-dijo Sango quitándose a la gente de encima yo estoy bien la sangre ya parara

Ayudaron a Sango y a Kagome y las llevaron rápido con un medico, Sango solo había sufrido el golpe y su nariz estaría bien, y a Kag se le había salido de lugar el hombro por lo que tuvieron que ponerlo en su lugar y por el momento estaba vendado para evitar moverlo mucho pero aun así podía utilizarlo

maldita sea como are mis diseños ahora- se quejo incapaz de hacerlos con la izquierda

-bueno...yo puedo ayudar soy buena dibujante lo sabes tu me darás las ideas e indicaciones y yo te ayudare o... podemos esperar hasta que sanes que seria mucho mejor

- esto es horrible me siento inútil- dijo frustrada- malditos si llego a averiguar de donde vinieron esos dos los aniquilare con todas las armas legales- dijo molesta moviendo un poco el brazo herido lo que hizo que se quejara

- ya dada e moverte terca te dañaras mas el hombro es mejor ir a casa... ya, ya si estoy bien suéltenme-dijo quitándose a una enfermera de encima y acomodándose lo que le quedaba de ropa que estaba ropa y llena de sangre

- de acuerdo- se levanto y se fueron a casa

Mientras tanto en otra oficina muy lujosa las dos figuras con ropas negras se quitaban lo que cubría sus rostros- lo siento Inuyasha me temo que no pudimos conseguir los diseños- se disculpo el joven

- incompetentes... hicieron lo que les dije ... lo mas seguro es que empezaron ambos hacer lo contrario imbeciles- dijo el dando un puño a la mesa

- fuimos ala oficina pero no había nada y peor aun las dos estaban ahí, desgraciadamente tuvimos que realizar medidas drásticas

- como Cuales-dijo levantando una ceja mientras apoyaba el rostro con una de sus manos la otra figura se quito la mascara y un cabello negro callo hasta los hombros

-las golpeamos-dijo la voz chillona de la chica- la engreída de Sango se llevo su merecido

- me temo que...así fue tal ves haya quedado con la nariz rota y referente a la otra tuvo una fea caida-dijo miroku con culpa

- que hicieron que??-Dijo el espantado- dije específicamente que no las dañaran!-grito enojado

- es que no saben hacer nada bien!!... maldita sea son unos completos inútiles...-dijo el fuera de control pero luego lo pensó mejor y tomo aire-bueno creo que esto podría resultar a nuestro favor... la modelo mas reconocida de la compañía casi deforme la jefa esta muy mal herida jum... creo que se como arreglar todo esto seguro los accionistas no querrán invertir mas

- siii y lo mas seguro que en ves de obtener los diseños podrá arrebatarle la compañía a la estúpida mandona esa-dijo la chica

- Kikyo te prohíbo hablar así de Kagome o yo mismo te romperé la nariz- dijo inuyasha enfadado casi fuera de si

- bueno y que aras si eso pasa? por que tanto interés en hundir esa agencia?- pregunto miroku

- no hundirla, la quería para mi...a "ella" específicamente, pero creo que no funciono ahora quiero hacerla pagar por muchas otras cosas-dijo el haciendo ver que no quería hablar del tema y que si seguia asi el mismo daria unas cuantas lecciones de mantener la boca cerrada

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo... entonces esperare mas ordenes tuyas compromiso- dio media vuelta y se fue

Continuara…………


	3. Chapter 3

Waaa!! Siento la tardanza T_T no he tenido tiempo de nada pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, gracias por esperar y ps por agregarme a sus favoritos n_n un saludote a ryomahellsing (ya lo continue ves? n_nU procurare no tardarme tanto jeje) y a hanajiima (*O* gracias por el comentario) y para ustedes dedico este capítulo n_n.

**Capitulo 3**

Temprano en la mañana Kagome tuvo una junta con los inversionistas de su pequeña agencia, los cuales se habían enterado de lo sucedido sin embargo no tuvieron la comprensión q ella habría deseado, al terminar la junta todos se disculparon con ella y se retiraron, mientras q la joven salió echando humos hacia su oficina, Sango la siguió confusa y preocupada…

-paso algo? Q te dijeron?- pregunto la muchacha preocupada por su amiga

-dimitieron, quitaron todas sus inversiones no creen q pueda re-hacer los diseños a tiempo para el desfile y así perder sus inversiones…DEMONIOS!! Q puedo hacer…sin ese dinero no tengo para el material y no podre lanzar la nueva línea-

-y …q tal si…bueno…te queda otra opción sabes?-

Kagome miro a Sango tratando de comprender a que se refería

-si..bueno…me refiero a Inuyasha, yo se q no lo quieres ver, pero el ya se había ofrecido y bueno…- se alejo un poco con miedo de que Kagome le lanzara algo, tenía una expresión que daba miedo- bueno si quieres no…solo era una opción, pero vamos kag, no crees q estas siendo algo infantil…eso ya paso…-

- ni muerta iría con ese imbécil a pedirle ayuda me oyes!! NI MUERTA!-

Al menos eso es lo q había dicho esa mañana…Sango se aguantaba la risa, mientras Kagome manejaba, era gracioso ver a su amiga refunfuñar para ella sola, al final todo la única opción posible, y casi, casi echaba humo por la cabeza, aun invirtiendo todo su dinero no era el suficiente para pagar todo, y ahora estaba sin fondos…

Llegaron a un gran edificio donde estacionaron y bajaron con paso firme, Sango siguió de cerca a su amiga unos pasitos tras de ella, para no ser presa de su mal humor, subieron al acensor y llegaron a la oficina de la persona que fueron a buscar, Kagome hablo con la secretaria la cual le pidió pasar, Sango se quedo fuera mientras q la otra chica pasaba por esas grandes puertas y las cerraba tras de si.

Inuyasha estaba tras de su escritorio concentrado en unos papeles , al escuchar q alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta levanto la vista y se quedo sorprendido por la persona q tenía en frente, sin embargo la cara de sorpresa cambio casi de inmediato a una sonrisa descarada, sus ojos recorrieron la esbelta y bien formada figura q tenía en frente, para luego dirigir su mirada a la de ella.

-Kag, que te trae por aquí? –

-he venido a hablar de negocios inuyasha- respondió kagome fríamente, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse se acerco al escritorio y plantada delante de el mirando al joven fijamente- aun quieres ser accionista de la agencia de modas?-

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente

-por supuesto q..- no puedo terminar por q ella lo interrumpió

-claro q bajo ciertas clausulas…- aclaro kagome antes de q el siguiera

Inuyasha levanto una ceja

-si las aceptas podrás ser accionista si no pues puedo esperar siempre a otro-

-habla ya!- ordeno el joven algo irritado q le pusieran limitantes

-en primera, todos los diseños los manejare yo, estaré a cargo de la agencia y de las modelos-

- bien pero para ser elaborados tengo q dar yo el consentimiento- puso su propia regla

Kagome lo miro molesta pero accedió

-de acuerdo, en segunda…-tomo aire y le miro más seria q nunca- quiero q te encargues de la colegiatura y pagos de la universidad de Sango…-

Inuyasha la miro confundido, iba a protestar cuando kagome volvió a hablar-

-velo como un préstamo, te lo devolveré cuando la línea se venda y pueda yo pagarlo, es lo único q pido, para q ella pueda tener una carrera…por favor inuyasha-

Inuyasha fastidiado de tener q cumplir con esa parte se levanto y rodeo la mesa acercándose a kagome,

-de acuerdo, pero hay algo q quiero a cambio…-

Kagome retrocedió un paso e inuyasha dio otro más…

-cuál es?- pregunto la chica desconfiada

Él se limito a sonreír – ya lo sabrás…a su tiempo-

-está bien, entonces es un trato no? Enviare a mis abogados para q termines todo, adiós inuyasha..-camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos- una cosa mas…ella no debe saber de este trato…

Inuyasha sonrió-como gustes primor-

Kagome lo miro con rencor y abrió la puerta saliendo de la oficina.

Inuyasha se quedo con una sonrisa triunfal, por fin su plan daba frutos y ahora ella pagaría lo q le había hecho pasar.

Los preparativos del desfile se terminaron y con ayuda Kagome pudo terminar los diseños a tiempo…El día esperado había llegado, en el salón había mucha gente importante invitada para ver el desfile, las modelos lucían maravillosas, las luces, el maquillaje, todo iba perfecto, Kagome dirigía a cada una de ellas en vestidores, ayudándolas a vestirse y dirigiendo a los maquillistas y costureras. Al fin la ultima modelo había pasado por la tarima, y era hora de q la diseñadora saliera, y así lo hizo, luciendo un hermoso vestido verde q dejaba notar sus esbeltas piernas, y q se ajustaba a su figura…saludo a todos y dirigió unas palabras…

-muchas gracias a todos por venir, me alegra verlos a todos y q hayan disfrutado el fruto de meses de esfuerzos, esto no habría sido posible sin mis modelos y sin mi nuevo inver…- al momento de mirar donde Inuyasha, vio q estaba con Kikyou en un besos bastante apasionado, por alguna razón su corazón se oprimió, y su mano tembló ligeramente, Sango la llamo para q siguiera con el discurso cosa q la regreso a la realidad- inversionista sin ellos ni hubiese sido posible, gracias por todo pasen buenas noches- termino su discurso precipitadamente y bajo del escenario tan pronto pudo, en los vestidores se desahogo, no entendía por q pero estaba llorando, Sango la siguió..

-kag, q pasa? Por q lloras?

Kagome se calmo y se limpio las lagrimas

-no es nada sango, estoy bien-

-segura?-

-si no te preocupes..- Kagome le sonrió a su amiga

-esta bien, bueno pues…vamos a fuera los reporteros esperan la rueda de prensa-

- si, claro vamos – salió y se dirigió a una mesa donde ya estaba Inuyasha con Kikyou colgando de su brazo. Cuando Kagome tomo asiento la rueda de prensa comenzó.

- señorita Kagome q opina de la nueva línea tendrá éxito?-

- por supuesto confiamos en eso, ya esta siendo bien aceptada en el mercado-

- señor Taisho, q opina de la unión de ambas compañías?-

- q ha sido una grandiosa idea, nuestra empresa busca extenderse y la asociación con la señorita Higurashi ha sido una gran estrategia-

- Ustedes dos antes eran una pareja, la mas seguida de los medios, con esta asociación, no creen q el romance regresara?-

En vez de q Inuyasha o Kagome contestara Kikyou fue la contesto.

-claro q no!, yo soy la actual pareja de Inuyasha es mas pronto nos casaremos, no es así cariño?- miro al joven con una mirada empalagosa

-ejem, es verdad ella es mi actual pareja, alguna otra pregunta de la línea de moda?- corto inmediatamente el tema

Kagome apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, en cuanto la prensa se retiro ella paso a la barra, tomando de mas…Inuyasha en cuanto se pudo despegar de Kikyou, siguió a Kagome la cual se dirigía al estacionamiento, saco sus llaves, y con trabajo intentaba meterlas en la cerradura para abrir su auto, cuando sintió una fuerte mano sujetándole la muñeca.

-tú no conducirás en ese estado- Inuyasha la veía con reprimenda

-apártate, yo conduzco como quiera- le respondió Kagome enfadada jalando su brazo para q la soltara

- te mataras en ese estado! Es q quieres morir?-

-eso a ti no te importa!!-

-Claro q me importa y no manejaras así- antes de q ella pudiese contestar la elevo en brazos y dio vuelta al auto para abrir la otra puerta y depositarla en el asiento del copiloto con delicadeza, rodeo de nuevo el automóvil y se subió encendiéndolo, y saliendo del lugar

Kagome empezó a llorar sin razón alguna, él la miro de reojo, se veía hermosa, sin embargo se merecía si estaba llorando por q el también lloro mucho por ella…

En la fiesta el ayudante de Inuyasha buscaba a la castaña entre las personas "Miroku, quiero q sigas a esa niña y q le saques información de su protectora, como sea" eso le había dicho su jefe antes del desfile, cuando localizo a la chica se acerco a ella.

-hola estás sola?-

Sango volteo y vio al chico q estaba con Kikyou al parecer y por lo q había oído no era su novia si no la de Inuyasha, valla serpiente resulto ser esa mujer- hola…quieres sentarte?-

Miroku sonrió y comenzó a platicar con la muchacha hasta q esta empezó a buscar a su amiga, le dijo q la había visto irse con alguien y q el se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa, Sango acepto, levantándose dejando q él la guiara a su auto.

Inuyasha estaciono a una cuadra del departamento de Kagome cuando esta empezó a hablar…

-por q…-

Inuyasha la miro confundido- q cosa preciosa?-

-por q me hiciste eso por q? yo te amaba…-

Tal ves otro hombre pensó...apretando el volante

-por q Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha la miro ahora con cara de asombro y le tomo la mano- no…no quise herirte…todo fue un malentendido yo…-

-Inuyasha por q me engañaste?- Kagome empezó a llorar desconsolada, Inuyasha lo mas q pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza

-perdóname cariño, si pudiera…corregiría todo, por favor perdóname…-

Kagome levanto la vista y le acaricio la mejilla- te… pareces a el…a mi…inu..-se acerco poco a poco al rostro del chico, llegando a rosar suavemente sus labios con los de el-…yasha- apoyo su frente en el hombro de el quedando dormida

Inuyasha la acomodo de nuevo en el asiento y termino de darle un pequeño beso en los labios acariciando su mejilla, condujo y la acerco a su departamento subiéndola al mismo, saco las llaves de la bolsa de la joven y entro depositándola en su habitación, la q el conocía muy bien, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta y conduciendo de regreso con el auto de Kagome. Sango llego unos minutos después con Miroku, feliz y saltando, con alivio vio q su amiga había regresado con bien y se acostó a dormir esperando el día siguiente.

Continuara…


End file.
